


Birthday Promise (One Shot)

by Kma345



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kma345/pseuds/Kma345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles gives his girlfriend a special gift for her birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Promise (One Shot)

You woke up to the smell of pancakes. You should really get up and go down to the kitchen, but the bed was just too comfortable. You didn’t realize you had fallen back asleep until you felt someone kiss your forehead. “Babe, get up I made breakfast,” Harry looked down at you smiling.

“Five more minutes,” you mumbled.

“Nope, get up or I’ll have to take extreme measures.” You could tell he was smirking by the way his voice sounded. You were awake now, but you really wanted to see what his “extreme measures” were. Plus you couldn’t help tease him.

“Okay that’s it, I warned you.” He sat on top of you with one leg on either side. You couldn’t move this way and he knew it. Which was perfect when he started tickling your sides.

“STOP!” You tried squirming away, but it was no use, he was too strong.

“This is what you get, if only you’d gotten up when I told you to,” he laughed. You couldn’t take this much longer. Like most people you hated being tickled. “I can’t believe you won’t get up, it’s your birthday.”

“So, it’s just another day. It’s nothing special.”

“Of course it’s special,” he frowned. “It’s the day that the person I love was born. So actually it’s the most special day.” You knew he hated it when you said you or anything involving you weren’t important. But you couldn’t help feeling that way. You’ve felt that way for so long that it was hard for you to understand that someone could actually love you as much as he did. Harry always told you how amazing you were and never let you forget how important you were to him.

“Okay let’s go eat breakfast.”

—–

You and Harry had been lying on the couch for two hours now. Both of you were still full from the breakfast that Harry had made. He actually made enough for about six people, but you didn’t complain, you just stuffed your face. “Y/N, we can only lie here for a couple more hours before we have to get ready for dinner.”

“Do we have to go? All I want to do is cuddle with you. I don’t need anyone else on my birthday.” You really weren’t a big fan of big gatherings especially when the attention was going to be on you. If you were allowed to plan your birthday it would just be you and Harry at home having a quiet dinner.

“Yes, we have to go. It’ll be fun. Everyone will be there for you.”

“But I didn’t ask for them to be there, you did. I know my friends are coming, but the rest are your friends.” You shouldn’t sound so ungrateful, but wasn’t this supposed to be about you. It wasn’t that you didn’t like the people who were coming, you just knew there’d be way too many for your comfort and most of them would be talking to Harry all night.

“Look you don’t have to talk to anyone you don’t want to. Plus it’s at your favorite restaurant,” Harry said wiggling his eyebrows.

“Fine, I’ll go if you promise not to do that for the rest of the night,” you laughed.

—–

“Y/N, let’s go! If we don’t leave in five minutes we’re gonna be late.”

“We aren’t gonna be late, we just won’t be half an hour early.” You knew he liked to be early and so did you, but you weren’t showing up unless you felt halfway decent, which looking in the mirror now, wasn’t going to happen any time soon. None of these outfits looked good. They all made you look frumpy. Would it be that terrible of you didn’t show up to your own dinner?

“What’s taking so long? You’ve been in the closest for almost an hour,” Harry said leaning against the door.

“Nothing looks right. They all make me look frumpy,” you pouted.

“Really, frumpy? You look good in anything, trust me,” Harry pulled a black dress off the hanger. “Wear this one. It’s my favorite on you. And you definitely don’t look frumpy in it,” he said while handing you the dress. “And if you aren’t ready in five minutes, we’re leaving whether you’re dressed or not.”

You held it up and looked in the mirror. This was one of your favorite dresses, but it didn’t feel right either. You decided to put it on hoping maybe you’d feel differently after it being on. And you actually did. You still didn’t think you looked amazing, but you didn’t feel terrible either.

You made your way downstairs, trying not to fall since you decided that you should wear heels. “Wow, Y/N look amazing,” Harry’s eyes looked you up and down before settling on your eyes. “Alright m’lady lets go.” You couldn’t help but smile. It may have been cheesy, but when Harry said anything cheesy romantic, it made your day.

—–

Arriving at the restaurant you began to get nervous. Harry and you walked into the private back room which Harry had reserved. Only two waiters were in there when you walked in. “Why don’t you go ahead and sit down Y/N? I’ll make sure everything is almost ready,” Harry kissed your forehead and walked away to talk to the staff.

“Y/N! I haven’t seen you in forever,” one of your friends screamed when she came in followed by your three other friends. You were surprised to see her here. You two haven’t seen each other since she got a job across the country.

“Oh my god, I didn’t know you were coming!” You exclaimed while all five of you hugged. Maybe this won’t be as bad as you thought.

“Of course I came. Did you really think I was going to miss your twenty first birthday?” You started to answer, but before you could ten more people walked in wishing you happy birthday.

After everyone had settled in Harry stood up to give a toast. “I would like to thank everyone for being here. It means a lot to us. This is Y/N’s birthday and so I’ll make my toast short. I just want to say that I’m so grateful that Y/N came into my life several months and is able to put up with me with minimal complaining,” he smiled. “To finish, everyone please enjoy yourselves.”

—–

The night went by pretty quickly. You had to admit that you actually had a pretty good time. It helped that you had your four closest friends there and Harry of course. He made sure you were never alone and that too many people weren’t trying to talk to you at once because he knows it frazzles you.

You couldn’t believe the amount of gifts you’d received. Of course Harry gave you the most. You insisted that he didn’t need to give so much, but you couldn’t say you were surprised. He was always bringing home gifts. Anything he saw that made him think of you, he bought. You always felt bad because you couldn’t reciprocate. Even though you knew he didn’t care one bit.

After carrying in all the gifts, you were done for. All you wanted was to go to bed. You made your way upstairs undressing as you went. You’d clean it up tomorrow; you just couldn’t do it tonight. By the time you got to the bedroom you were only in your underwear. You thought about putting pajamas on, but you were even too tired for that.

You had just flopped down on the bed when you heard Harry come into the room. “You do know the stairs aren’t a laundry basket right?” He smirked.

“Mm, well they are tonight. I’m too tired to even move. I just want to go to sleep.”

“Well you’re gonna have to move. I need to give you one last gift.”

“I don’t need another gift, you’ve given me too much already.” What else could he have gotten you? You felt like he’d already given you anything you could ever want. For Christ sake, he just gave you two YSL jackets.

“Too bad, now sit up,” Harry said helping you sit up against the headboard. “I’ve wanted to give you this for a while now, but didn’t have the courage to do so. I want you to have this before I go to film Dunkirk,” he handed you a very small box. You just sat there staring at it for a while. “Well open it.”

You opened it very slowly unsure of what was going to be inside. You couldn’t speak when you finally looked inside. All you could do was take it out of the box. “Harry, what is this?”

“’S one of m’rings, you know that.”

“I meant why are you giving it to me?”

“Well I wanted to give you a promise ring. But when I was looking for one, they all just felt so impersonal. So I thought I would give you one of mine…well actually m’favorite. And I put it on a chain because I know it wouldn’t fit and this way it’ll be closer to your heart. I just wanted to make you a promise that even though I’m only going to film a war movie and not actually going to war. That I’ll come back to you,” he started to tear up and eventually tears started to run down his face.

“Oh Harry this is so sweet. I honestly don’t even know what to say besides thank you and that I love you. Words can’t describe how I’m feeling right now,” now you were also crying. Suddenly you were wide awake. You had so many feelings running through you that you weren’t sure what to focus on. You went to bed cuddled up together. Falling asleep all you could think about was Harry and how you two may not be perfect, but you’re perfect for each other.


End file.
